A Guide To: Mary Sue & Co
by Kawaai-Neko
Summary: Think you have a Mary Sue in your story? Or are you just curious? If so, you have come to the right place!


** Guide to: Mary Sue & Co**

**Suspect that you have a Mary Sue, or are you just curious? If so, you have come to the right place!**

**Okay guys, I was bored. I really don't know.**

**I'm traumatised enough by the last tomato experience; no tomatoes!**

Before we start, what is a Mary Sue?

A Mary Sue is a typically perfect character with no flaws or depth.

Everyone loves Mary Sue for no particular reason, and those who oppose Mary Sue are obviously evil villains who don't understand love.

Of course, Mary Sue isn't a real character. Mary Sue is just a term for those annoying perfect characters that often pop up in fanfiction, and even in original works.

There are different types of Mary Sue, such as:

Princess Sue

Badass Sue

Moe Sue

Relative Sue

Canon Warping Sue

Emo Sue

Vampire/Neko/Werewolve/Rinnegan wielding Sue

Fangirl Sue

Princess Sue is a long lost princess with rainbow hair. She is extremely emotionally delicate yet she still manages to have the will of fire. She is the centre of the universe and everyone loves her despite her one dimensional, flat personality.

She, despite being strong, always has to be saved by a canon character whenever she is in trouble.

Badass Sue is, as the name implies, an extreme badass. This character is often found in the Naruto universe. She manages to overpower the most powerful characters, such as Itachi or Naruto. She usually has "Dark obsidian eyes, so deep that Naruto could get lost in them. She had silky blue hair that reached her slim, curvy waist. She was so gorgeous, that he stood for minutes staring at her goddess like beauty in awe...".

Yes, you get what I mean. Not only is she amazingly powerful, but she is also an angel, "Her angelic face carved by the most skilled of sculptors..."

The author will often start rambling on about how gorgeous/powerful this character is.

Moe Sue is the cutest little SIXTEEN year old that ever was conceived. Like the Badass Sue, she is amazingly pretty and the author will often start going on about how cute and angelic this character is. This character will randomly break down into tears, only to have a canon character comfort her, even though she has never even met the said canon character. This character has "Large doe like eyes that sparkle like 1000 suns.".

Relative Sue is often a long lost relative of a canon character. The Relative Sue, like the Badass Sue, is often found in Animes like Naruto, or Bleach. Sound familiar? Yes? Well this Sue is exactly the same as the Badass Sue, the only difference between them is that this Sue is related to a canon character.

Canon Warping Sue enjoys warping the canon universe. Canon Warping Sue is so powerful that she manages to make canon characters act extremely OOC (out of character). Sebastian becomes loving and gentle. Naruto becomes serious and sexy. Sasuke returns to Konoha when the Mary Sue starts crying rainbow tears.

Emo Sues are known for their long, poetic names. Emo Sues usually haves names like:

Crystal Obsidian Sakura Potter Michealis Faustus Koxtiuroki-Chan.

Emo Sues have Anorexia, Bipolar Disorder, Schizophrenia and Depression. The Emo Sue has "Long raven hair with crimson streaks in it, She has porcelain white skin, marred by stark red cuts which litter her whole body. She has a tiny, skeletal frame, but of course this doesn't detract from her amazing beauty."

**(I don't mean to offend anyone with any of these disorders, but for reading purposes, I'm going to include these).**

The Vampire/Neko/Werewolf/Rinnegan wielding Sue usually is massively overpowered and usually is hiding a dark secret. The secret is usually that she is a Neko/Vampire/Werewolf/ girl.

She is forever moaning about how she must keep her 'secret', whilst making it painstakingly obvious that she has one.

The Fangirl Sue appears in shows like Hetalia, where she will work together with Hungary to pair up France and England and constantly break the fourth wall.

She looks suspiciously like the author, and COINCIDENTLY has the same name as the author aswell. This character also goes by the name 'Authors Insert'.

Even worse, is the Anti-Sue.

The Anti-Sue is extremely ugly, and has an angsty past. And is hated by everyone for no particular reason. Almost like the Emo Sue, but without the Emo Sue's amazing looks.

By the way, this isn't limited to OCs! The most devious and sly of all Mary Sues: The Canon Sue! Yes, the Canon Sue. Just like a Mary Sue. But it is a Canon version.

The Mary Sue is a clever little thing, but with this guide, hopefully, you have rooted out your Mary Sue!

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry this wasn't a HMAH chapter, but there will be one coming soon!**

**(P.S: English isn't my native language and I don't have a BETA. Sorry for any mistakes. I try!)**


End file.
